


【DMC】Falling。（VN）

by SyuriMow



Series: VN日常系列 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 【Hurts。】联动。一个关于拥抱的小故事。角色属于卡普空 OOC属于我。





	【DMC】Falling。（VN）

故事伊始的时候，维吉尔生命里有两样重要的东西。

母亲的项链，和父亲的阎魔刀。前者陪伴他整个前半生，后者在维吉尔拥有自我意识的时光里几乎也未曾离开过他的身边。

当然，除去它寄宿在尼禄鬼手里的时候。

再度回到主人身边的武士刀外表完好如初，却只维吉尔自己知道，曾经夺去无数生命的利刃，握在手心的触感再不同以往那般，温润得就仿佛被沾染上了某种奇妙的温度。

因此最近维吉尔总会在握住武士刀精致的刀柄之时，无法抑制地想起尼禄的那条手臂。

他无法细说其中的原因，维吉尔回到人间的日子不长不短，但丁却怕他捅娄子似的总把尼禄赶去与他同行，维吉尔倒不是不愿意和尼禄结伴，只是每每他挥动手里的武器划出致命的曲线时，折断的鬼手置于掌心那一瞬间的重量，总会猛然跃于脑海。

*

此次的委托目标栖息在深崖之下，没有摸清底下环境的恶魔猎人不敢贸然行动，在山崖之上扎了营以备不时之需。

而感受到危险临近的恶魔却趁着这间隙先行发起进攻。

此类魔物本就有几分难缠，或许是在人类世界寄生太久，这只拥有智慧的高阶恶魔不但适应了人间的自然环境，还学会了人类独有的战术。

偷袭便是其中之一。

藏匿在深处的魔兽掀起的暴风来得毫无预警，气浪直冲营地，将维吉尔先前脱下的外套、尼禄用于实验的机械臂和他们的补给品全都卷上半空，甩向悬崖。

母亲的遗物不巧正好被他放在在风衣口袋里，见此场景，维吉尔果断地拔刀插入地面保持平衡，另一只手伸手去接从眼前划过的风衣，却发觉被狂风卷走的并非只有他们的物资，还有站在营地边毫无防备的尼禄。

维吉尔几乎是下意识地收回伸向衣物的手反手截住了失去重心的尼禄，而他的外套便从他的眼底像块暴风雨中无助的帆般缓缓飘落，坠下山崖。

好在年轻的恶魔猎人反应灵敏，电光火石的瞬间，他弹出机械臂里的绳索，绷紧身体每块肌肉将机械手以最大幅度甩出去，勾住了风衣的一角。

别扭的姿势让他手肘与后背狠狠撞上粗粝的岩壁，撞击发出沉闷的声响，伴着几句问候恶魔全家的脏话，男孩哼出几声吃痛的呼声。

绳索拉至极限，过度延伸和撞击使得妮可试用期的机械臂零件间溢出刺眼火光，尼禄知道这是它濒临爆炸的象征，他赶忙向上方的维吉尔喊道，

“糟了糟了，快拉我上去！”

灰头土脸的尼禄狼狈地借着维吉尔的力量从悬崖壁爬了上来，就在他将父亲的衣服从机械臂上取下的同时，不堪重负的武器爆裂了。

“啧。妮可这新武器还得重新调试啊。”尼禄甩甩空荡荡的右臂，未完成的武器爆炸后灼伤了他手肘处一小片皮肤，此刻正在魔力的作用下缓缓愈合，细小的痛痒使他不适得晃动着肩膀。 

“维吉尔？……嘿？你没事吧？”他将风衣重新塞进父亲手里，却发现维吉尔对他的动作毫无反应。

年长的半魔人锁紧着眉头，眉心间耸起一个川，冰冷犀利的眼神仿佛盯着天敌的捕食者，他盯着尼禄背后的那片悬崖，神情凝重得就好像刚才坠崖的不是尼禄，而是他自己。

尼禄困惑的眼神在维吉尔与山崖之间游走好几个来回，犹豫着小声地喊他的名字。

维吉尔的意识终于被尼禄的声音拉回现实，他视线落在男孩右臂的截断处，尼禄还没来得及重新幻化出手臂，断节的胳膊突兀的晾在空气里，随着他的呼吸轻轻颤抖。

濒临破碎的身体没有为维吉尔留下扯断尼禄手臂后的完整记忆，但他却依然能回忆起溢满车库灰白水泥地面的鲜血。

沉默掩盖不住维吉尔眼中纠结成团的思绪，尼禄被看得有些不好意思，他抓抓短发，将自己的右臂重新幻化出来，又小心地问道，“……你还好吗？？”

“嗯。”尼禄魔力形成的右臂看上去和正常人无异，长时间的静默后，维吉尔只是点了点头。

*

当天他们未能找到那恶魔的本体，时间已过午夜，自被偷袭之后，维吉尔的脸色就变得十分阴翳，尼禄决定在附近的村庄里休息一晚再做行动。偏僻乡镇的小旅馆同它的所在地如出一辙，狭小又简陋，透着股随时都会被狂风吹散的感觉。

旅馆的狭窄的床显然是睡不下两个一米九的成年人，尼禄执意将床让给睡眠质量不佳的维吉尔，自己则窝进了房间另一侧的沙发。

维吉尔睡得并不安稳，屋外山岭上野兽的嚎叫声分外刺耳，白天的画面又挥之不去地浮现在脑海。

他一直侧身盯着不远处沙发上尼禄，以及他熟睡后褪去幻化的半截右臂。

维吉尔不知自己是什么时候睡着的，他眼前跃然出现道深不见底的裂谷，方才屋外野兽的嚎叫朦胧中化为恶魔的尖哮，从深渊底层贯穿而出，仿佛要将人的耳膜扯活活撕扯开来。

母亲离世后，维吉尔的世界里便多了两份执念，力量和弟弟。在两者不可兼得的情况下他选择推开双生的胞弟，坠入深渊寻求力量。

自此坠落一词成为横亘他心脏上无法愈合的裂痕，每次鲜活的鼓动都在昭示着它的存在。

尼禄惶然无措地站在悬崖边缘，又被不知名的力量拖落下去，他向他伸来的右臂空空如也，男孩有些无助，清澈如水的眼睛里露出一丝绝望。

“尼禄——！”眼见着男孩被黑暗吞噬，梦境中的他失控地喊出声，而现实里的男人猛然惊醒。

“哎？！我在！——哎呦，草！”在这并不算绝对安全的环境里年轻的恶魔猎人并未进入深度睡眠，而维吉尔一声急促的、甚至有些慌乱的呼唤让他瞬间清醒，他下意识地转过身，结果忘记自己身处他乡的男孩一头撞上了沙发边的茶几。

他揉着额角，以最快的速度几步跨到维吉尔的床前。

清冷的月光透过狭小的窗格照进房间，形成些冷色的光斑影影绰绰地落在维吉尔剧烈起伏的胸膛上。

“发生什么了？你…梦见什么了吗？”话问出口尼禄觉得有些窘迫，维吉尔看上去像是做了噩梦，但在尼禄的印象里，做噩梦这种人类弱小生理行为又与他强大的父亲大相庭径，违和得不行。

“……”

男人没有第一时间回答他，只是半靠着床背，他浅淡皮肤上蒙着层细密的汗，透着淡淡血色的薄唇随着呼吸微微启合着。

恍惚间，尼禄竟从那苍白的脸上看到些V的影子， 曾经的尼禄还无法完全接受V和维吉尔本为一体这个事实，而这一刻他终于意识到他像座亘古不变的冰川的般冷硬魔王父亲，确实也有生而为人柔软的那一面。

“…我梦见你从悬崖上落下。”维吉尔终于开口，声音有些喑哑，像是杯被点燃表层的苦艾酒，“而我没能抓住你。”

“这里没有悬崖。”尼禄的目光停留在维吉尔清冽的双眼下久久无法褪去的乌青色上，“我哪也不去。”

“……”

“你需要休息。”尼禄吞咽下口腔里苦涩的唾液，强迫自己把视线从维吉尔的脸上收了回来，他从幸存下来的行囊中翻找着什么，最后取出本印着“V”诗集。

“我小时候总做噩梦。”尼禄低着头，脸上言又欲止的表情全然藏进了阴影之中，“那时克雷多不知道怎么办，就会给我一本故事书。我看着故事里战胜妖魔鬼怪的勇士啊骑士啊，还真就能忘了之前梦里的怪物。”

“虽然这里找不到别的书。”他摇晃着手里的诗集，“不过我想它也够美的……”

“你一直带着它？”出乎意料的，维吉尔打断了尼禄的话。

“嗯。”

“我一直挺好奇的，当时你为什么要把它留给我。”

尼禄用指腹来回摩擦着封面上金色的“V”字，诗集意外地被保养得很好，即便它随着尼禄出入了各种场所，甚至经历各种战斗，书体依然崭新如初。

就同维吉尔取回的阎魔刀一样。

直面死亡都不曾犹豫的维吉尔破天荒地愣住了，他思忖良久，最后只说出个模棱两可的答案，“……我想你可能需要它。”

“……”

没有人再开口打破寂静，沉闷厚重的空气好似在半魔父子间拉下一块无形的幕布，气氛里滞留着晦涩，又糅杂着道不明的情感。

忽然维吉尔听到一段悠扬的诗句。溪流般绵长而柔软。出自他幼时最珍爱的诗集。

“你和但丁离开的那段时间，这本诗集我读过好多遍。”声音的主人尼禄突然笑起来，“虽然我不太明白它们的意思，但是时间一久还是背下来了。”

他将诗集安放在床头，将维吉尔重新推回不怎么柔软的被褥中，他坐上床沿，晃着双腿，又随性地背诵起诗集里的篇章，最后在一片透明的暖流中，他轻声说，

“晚安，父亲。”

维吉尔也许从来没有想过，有一天他会听着自己孩子的“睡前故事”入睡。

画面离奇却又自然，犹如出现在皓石间细密的裂缝，它溢出点点清泉四处流淌，横亘在干燥沙漠间的戈壁被滋润，再度换发出灵动的生机。

维吉尔浅浅入眠，睡不着的人却变成了尼禄，回到沙发上后，他盯着自己新生的右手，饶是再愚钝的人也不难发现维吉尔白天滞留在他手臂上的视线。

V曾坦言过他的渴望、畏惧、愧疚，瘦弱的诗人消失前的那番话尼禄一直铭记于心。

那么相对的，维吉尔会感到愧疚、会感到畏怯吗？他也会渴望着爱吗？尼禄不禁如此好奇起来。

*

维吉尔厌恶坠落的感觉。

无论是发自心理上的还是生理上的。

然而委托终究是委托，次日他们又回到那座悬崖边，尼禄站在几米开外都能辨别出维吉尔不适的小动作，踏上山崖后，年长者一直绷着背，握紧爱刀的指关节都因用力而泛着青白。

尼禄有些不忍看到维吉尔露出这种模样，这总会让他想起但丁从前“不痛不痒”地向他描述的斯巴达双子的过去。

维吉尔从魔塔上一落，便是二十年光阴，久到尼禄足够从个只会在襁褓里哇哇大哭的婴孩长成独当一面的恶魔猎人。尼禄也曾设想过，二十年前维吉尔如果没有选择的坠落，或许他也不必被送往教会孤儿院，他会平凡地长大，平凡地生活，甚至都不用觉醒魔人的力量。

当然，维吉尔也不会折断他的手。

事到如今尼禄早已放下那些隔阂，但人生即是如此牵一发而动全身，一切都因一个抉择而改变。

尼禄的思绪像洪流般奔腾着，最后他定了定神，说道，“…你在上边等我吧，我下去把它引上来。”

换上机械臂的瞬间他幻化而成的右手骤然消失，而就在这时——

“等等。”维吉尔突然叫住他，声音却断崖般戛然而止。

“嗯？”

“你的手。”维吉尔只吐出个称呼便没了下文，他纹丝不动地凝视着尼禄消失的右手，和未衔接上的机械臂。

“你从昨天起一直在看我的手。”尼禄知道维吉尔肯定不是在顾忌实验用的机械臂的性能问题，回望父亲的脸，他没由来地想起男人昨晚描述的梦境，维吉尔总是表现出这么在意他的手，甚至因此陷入噩梦，想到这里尼禄瞬间连呼吸都不禁停滞下来。

有什么不可名状的感情正在破土而出。

“关于我的手——说实话，你扯断我的胳膊以后，我确实特别生气。而且那很疼。”男孩努力找回自己的呼吸，沉思过后终于如实开口，一鼓作气将憋在心间的话吐露出来，“我当时都发誓，再见到你的时候一定要用绯红女皇捅回来报仇。”

“不过后来我遇见了V…好吧，也就是你，更要命的是，但丁还告诉我，你是我的父亲。”他继续说着，游离的目光回到维吉尔的身上，“经历了这一切我到现在都不太敢相信的事以后，我发现——”

他突然停下说到一半的话语，清了清嗓子，又摆正身体，仿佛接下去的话有多重要似的。

“——比起我回不来的右手，一个完整的父亲对我来说重要得多。”

“所以你也不必太顾虑我的手，毕竟发生过的事情我们谁也无法改变。 ”

“……我不清楚你还能不能记得V说过的话。”他紧盯维吉尔浅灰色的双眼，放慢自己的语调，“但是我想告诉你，我可以保护你。我可以去爱你。”

“从今往后的日子，我会用现在这双手，保证二十年前发生在你和但丁身上的事情不会再度发生。”

男孩浅色的睫毛像只破茧新生的蝴蝶般轻轻颤抖着，干净到透明的眼睛里流淌出点点温软的星火，一字一句地许下承诺后，他突然张开双臂，上前紧紧地抱住了眼前的男人。

经历了如此之多，他想千疮百孔的维吉尔确实是需要一个拥抱的，于是他用两条胳膊同时给予相同的重量，仿佛经历极夜的冰川拥抱初生的阳光般拥抱住眼前的父亲。

而后他就着拥抱的姿势，侧过脸贴着维吉尔的耳廓轻缓而认真地开口，

“如果你真的想为我做点什么……”

他垂下一只手，握紧父亲置于身侧的右手，并用指腹摩挲着细小的掌纹与握刀而成薄茧。

“那就抓住我的手，不要再放开了。”

尼禄的拥抱凝结着最简单真挚的爱和渴求，又洋溢着温情脉脉的光彩，维吉尔放任尼禄抱着他，任由男孩身上淡淡的气息钻进自己的鼻腔，顺着血液游遍全身，滋润每一寸干涸的地方。

时间不知过去多久，在这个漫长的拥抱的最后，他听见他的孩子稚气却真挚声音再度响起。

“……说到底…比起那本诗集。”

“我更需要的是你。”

维吉尔无法精确地形容沸腾在心口的冲动中蕴含着什么情感，那或许是陌生的责任感，或许是久违的爱意，又或许是星星点点集结而成的愧疚。

但他清楚地明白，尼禄是需要他的。他们是不幸的，却又是幸运的，错过与重逢之间，他们还拥有往后漫漫岁月可以去填补彼此人生中的空白。

于是维吉尔缓缓抬起手，开始试着用相同的力度回拥他的孩子，将内心无法说出口的言语化作身体里的热流传递给对方。

一瞬，恍若永恒。

*

“那，现在我们可以去处理那该死的恶魔了吗？”直白地吐露心声倒没有让尼禄有多害羞，维吉尔暧昧地揽上他腰间的手臂倒是让男孩瞬间羞红了脸，他将脸埋进维吉尔的肩窝，闷声开口。

“嗯。”

他的父亲淡淡地回应道，声音却愉悦得上扬，男人脚底亮起一阵蓝火，在他挺俊的侧脸被鳞片覆盖的最后一秒，尼禄看到维吉尔的嘴角挑起个微小的弧度。

“抓紧我。”

“——老天，你想干什么？！”

维吉尔没有回答尼禄的话，他舒展背后宽阔的龙翼，同时收紧手臂护住尼禄，接着身披蓝焰的真魔人彗星般纵身跃下幽暗的深崖。

顷刻间他对于坠落的顾念变得虚无缥缈遥不可及，不要说悬崖，如今眼前的哪怕万丈深渊，他也将不再是孤军奋战。

戈壁滩上抽出初生的绿芽，严冬纠葛而成的冰川被朝阳融化，漫长岁月延绵至今，维吉尔心中重重执念最终凝聚成一枚小小的种子。

它萌芽，它生长，它在贫瘠的荒原上开出一朵迎风灿烂的花。


End file.
